


Cas' Citchen Catastrophe

by Danger_Zone24



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A random day at Bobby's, Attempted funny, Cas tries to cook, Cos Bobby isn't dead in this, Dosen't work out, Gen, dean helps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danger_Zone24/pseuds/Danger_Zone24
Summary: Cas tries to cook something and it didn't quite go as planed.





	Cas' Citchen Catastrophe

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a picture on one of the Facebook pages I like and it had a funny thing about Castiel's first time making toast so I tried to write a story about it.

Dean flopped down onto the couch next to Sam, handing him a beer. Letting out a sigh he opened his own and took a sip. It was good to be back at Bobby’s, especially after another brush with death – not the one in the suit, but the actual you aren’t alive no more one. He had no time for … either actually. If Dean didn’t have to deal with them again he’d be one happy man.

Talking about being a happy man, he’d also settle for a decent sleep and a few days off before the next disaster. Actually, Dean thought, if he got some burgers and pie, that’d make up for missing out on the other two things.

Mmmmm burgers and pie…

Quickly he wiped the drool off his chin, before thumping Sam, “Hey, pass me the remote.”

Sam grunted and thumped him back, barely sparing him a glance.

Dean huffed as he put down his beer before diving across Sam to grab the remote. He only watched the documentary, history and life style channel if Cas was with them and there was a show on gardening or bees that he found interesting. Other then that it was either Dr Sexy or some sort of cooking show, both his not so secret guilty pleasures.

“What the hell?” With a bewildered look on his face, Sam pushed Dean off his lap onto the floor.  


“Ow! What did you do that for?”

“You’re the one who was lying across me. Your side of the couch not comfy enough?”

Standing up Dean growled out, “Shut up bitch,” before lunging again for the remote landing face first into the couch where his brother was only moments before.

“Haha, take that, jerk!” Sam yelled as he triumphantly held the remote above his head, the other hand stretched out in front of him ready to fend off Dean’s next move.  ****He was thankful that he could still keep the remote out of Dean's reach even though he was standing on the couch.

"This is so unfair. Why are you so tall?" Dean muttered angrily as he tried to climb Sam, who laughed as he pushed Dean off him.

Suddenly a yell from the kitchen echoed through the house.

Quickly springing into action, Sam dropped the remote and caught one of the guns Dean had grabbed from between the cushions of the couch. Running towards the kitchen, both brothers passing Bobby as he ran in from outside.

Bursting through the kitchen door, Sam and Bobby did a quick sweep, looking for the monster as Dean went to over to Cas, who was cowering on the floor clutching his chest.

“Who, what, where?” Dean demanded as he crouched down next to Cas, checking him over for injuries.

“You never told me they fly out,” whispered Cas looking at Dean, his eyes wide with terror.

“What fly? What are you on about?” asked Dean, confused.

Still clutching his chest Cas gestured at the pieces of toast on the floor in front of him.

“Toast? Seriously Cas?”

“What did I do wrong? I followed all your instructions on how to cook them precisely.”

Setting his weapon down, Dean helped Cas up off the floor before picking up and disposing of the ruined pieces of bread. “But Cas, angels don’t need to eat.

“I know, but I wanted to make you, Sam and Bobby something. You always seem to get hungry after a hunt. And you made toast sound so easy to make. How was I meant to know that the bread would fly out when they were ready,” Cas mumbled hanging his head. Tears crept to his eyes as Sam started laughing.  


Dean shot Sam a glare as Bobby elbowed him. Giving Cas a half hug, he suggested, “Hey, come on. I’ll teach you how to make toast properly, ok?”

“I want peanut butter and jelly on mine please,” Sam requested as he rubbed his stomach both in hunger and from Bobby’s elbow.

“If this eejit is hungry, that means you’ll need at the whole loaf of bread and a jar of each topping,” said Bobby as he leaned against the kitchen counter and Sam made a face at him, “Pass me a beer, will ya?”

Cas still seemed to have a few problems even though it was a simple enough dish. Even though he had Dean’s help he somehow ended up making a right old mess of the kitchen and often having the other three in stiches. Not that he understood what was so funny.

“I think I have mastered that. What should I cook next Dean?” asked Cas as he proudly put the last toasted sandwich in front of Sam.

“I think it’d be best if you stick to toast for a little while and get Sam or Dean to supervise the next few times. Maybe get them to help you clean up too,” Bobby replied with a pointed look at the mess that was once his kitchen.

  


Sam took a big bite and swallowed before saying, “I’ve got an idea.”

Bobby sighed and ran a hand over his face. Ideas from either of the Winchester boys usually ended up with more problems then when they started, “Oh?”

“Yeah, well, if Cas wants to learn to cook, than Dean should teach him.”

“Obviously, you eejit, since neither you or I can really cook.”

“Hear me out will you, Bobby. But really I could maybe film you guys because that was hilarious. And maybe we could try different recipes from different places around the world, you know broaden our horizons. I’m sure Bobby could dig up some interesting ones and help source ingredients.” At Bobby’s glare Sam added, “Or you could just come up with your own stuff.”

Dean nodded, “Sounds fun. What do you reckon, Cas?”

“Why would you film us?”

“Ah, because like I said it’s funny? And I could put it on You Tube,” shrugging Sam got back to his sandwich.

Cas thought it over before nodding, “Could we build a garden and keep bees?”

“That’s a really good idea. That way it’ll be organic and stuff,” Sam said excitedly.

“You and your rabbit food,” grumbled Dean, but still looking as hopeful as the other two as they all looked towards Bobby.

Bobby sighed again, “I ain’t cleaning up and I want my kitchen still standing at the end of the day.”

Cheering Sam and Dean crushed Bobby in a hug, whilst Cas watched on smiling. Finally escaping Bobby headed back outside, hoping that he hadn’t just made the wrong decision. If worst comes to worst, the boys would owe him a whole new house. He would at least get a kick out of seeing them try and work out how to build him a new home from scratch, though if cooking was any indication of Cas’s skills maybe it would be best if he didn’t help with the actual construction part of it.

“So, Cas. What dish do you want to learn how to cook next?” Dean asked.

“I always wanted to try spaghetti with a strawberry jam sauce. Maybe we could try that first?”


End file.
